How Could This Happen To Me
by myownwayx
Summary: Ron doesn't know who he wants to be, he hides behind the personality of his family, and hates himself for it, but soon realises he can like himself, because the boy he likes, likes him. RonHarry   Reviews Wanted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - this is a one shot. how ever, if i get comments and people like it, i can turn it into a propper fic. I wrote it because i was feeling a bit upset, and used Ron's character to supress my feelings. Reviews Please...Tell me if you want me to make it in to a real fic and i will **

**How Could This Happen To Me**

The quiet guy, the guy who made people smile, with witty comments, and the need to please his friends around him, the need to live into a family name, that he hated, the guy that hides behind tainted smiles. That guy, well, that guys me. Just a normal guy, nothing special, not good looking, i would never say i was good looking, if you saw me, you would say the same thing, stringy ginger hair, that covered my plain blue eyes, and a body that screamed, uncomfortable. Tall, and lanky, not fat, but not covered in muscles either, I'm ordinary. That's one word to describe me, ordinary. But when you come from a big family like i do, where your mum didn't know how to keep her legs shut, and had seven children, me being the second youngest, all the characters and personality were lost in my elders, but the youngest, Ginny, being the only girl, she got to set her own personality, because she didn't have five older sisters to look up to. Me on the other hand, i never knew how to behave, i could be like Charlie, smart, intelligent, brave, and move half way around the world to do something he enjoys, in his case, Dragons. Or Bill, equally as smart as Charlie, but more individualised, with long hair, and earrings, anything to be different. Or the black sheep of the family, Percy, too caught up with the need for power, that he forgot mums birthday last week, i don't know what i want to be as a person, but i know i never want to be like him. But then there's the twins, Fred and George, the Weasley boys that will never be forgotten, living up to practical jokes, making mum boil to the point it looks as though her face is going to blow up, how can you live up to them? So that leaves my parents with me, they've never told me that i am a disappointment, they're just not the type, they smother their children, all their children, even Percy with love and kindness. I've never spoken bad about my family, but it doesn't mean I've never felt it, i lock my feelings inside, never cry in front of people, but at the same time, i never cry. I show my emotions behind my comments, and that seems to be the person i am. I'm not smart, i do okay at school, not as good as Percy, but not as bad as the twins, i help around the house, but not as much as Ginny, who is the shine in my mothers eyes. I'm the person in the photograph that when you look at, and think nothing of, you just move on to the next person, easily forgettable, and that's only if you took the time to notice i was there in the first time.

I live in Devon, well, that's just a place, but where i live, its secluded, on top of a hill is the only house for miles, my house. The nearest town an hour out, so I'm stuck, i can't find any other personality to learn from, I'm stuck with the same faces, and they're stuck with me. When i was younger, my brothers told me of their school, they would come home at summer, after being away all year, with the exceptions of holidays, and they would tell me all about Hogwarts. I've always grown up around magic, so when they gloated their letters that they had been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no one was surprised, but the stories, the ghosts that you could see, the paintings that spoke to you, the stairs that moved freely, the stories became a rope that i desperately held onto, for a chance to escape the anchors of my family, i waited desperately for my letter to come, the day i turned eleven, i realised that, that year would be the best year of my life, because that would be the year i would get my letter.

It was a sunny day, even if the summer was just ending, and i was sat at the table, i was sat next to Percy who was grinning madly, just like me, because we knew what the day was, the chatter around me was ignored, mum was telling Fred of as he teased Ginny, she wasn't happy, because she knew what that morning was, for her, it was the morning that told her this year she was going to be alone, i felt bad for her, but that didn't ruin my mood, finally the all important letters came, and i read mine through and through, i had been accepted, and on the first of September i would get the train, leave Devon, and i would be at Hogwarts.

But, if i knew what was going to happen at Hogwarts, i would never have opened that letter. Hogwarts wasn't what my brothers said, yes the stairs moved, and the paintings spoke to you, and you could see the ghosts, which after meeting Peeves i would rather have not met any ghosts. But the paintings, the ghosts, the stairs, nothing could have made me feel better about going to a school where i was looked at as an outcast.

I made friends easily, on the train i sat with no other then Harry Potter, he was famous in my world, he was the boy who lived, but that didn't bother me, because he was now the boy who was my friend, and in later years, he became the boy i loved. He wasn't my only friend, there was Hermione, a girl who knew everything, and wanted to make sure every one knew, that she knew everything, mental at first, but behind the books she read, she became my best friend, and the only person who knew about my true feelings. There was a couple of other friends i made, Seamus, Dean, Neville, me and Harry shared a dorm with them, we got on well, then there was Luna, a lovely girl, bit messed up in her own world, and many people never really looked past her radish earrings and got to know her, but i did, and I'm glad i did.

It was the fourth year that i decided i hated school, i got into a fight with Harry, and with that i realised, i only liked school because of him, i dreaded the holidays because i knew i would be with out him. But the few weeks we wasn't talking, i realised, the other friends i had, were nothing compared with him, no one else understood me, just by looking at me, no one else would laugh at my jokes, not like he did, it was the fourth year i realised i was in love with him. And that scared me, more than the troll in our first year, and more than giant spiders. And this was something i couldn't laugh at by making it wear roller blades, not like the giant spiders.

Looking back at my first couple of years at Hogwarts through blurry eyes, i realised i was kidding myself, i was never happy, i was the best friend of the boy who lived, his trusty side kick, who would die for him, and nearly died for him on more than one occasion, but i didn't hate him for that, i hated myself for it. It was like being back at home, hiding behind other peoples personality, all my dreams of finding myself at school, slipped away in our fourth year, i slipped back into the witty kid who wanted to make people laugh, and i did, i longed to make Harry laugh. But then, he made me hurt, he got a girl friend, of course this was bound to happen, i wont deny that he isn't good looking, black rugged hair, green eyes that shined in the darkest places, he was completely loveable, and i was the one that was willing to love him, only he didn't realise.

That's how this story begins, Harry is out with Cho right now, doing some thing that he will no doubt brag about in the morning, only he wouldn't realise he is bragging, because he thinks he is just telling his best friend he got his leg over, so naïve. His out getting some, and I'm slumped in the bathroom, sitting in a darkened corner, its not a special bathroom nothing that screams out to you, it has a toilet, a sink, a bath and a shower, its shared by every one in our dorm, but its the safest place i have, back home, i could hide myself away in my room and be completely happy because i could just think, but here, where ever you went, there was people, except bathrooms, at eleven at night. So I'm sat in my corner, flicking my lighter, that i always carry around, i don't smoke, but i carry fags around as well, it was a habit i had since i was twelve, and four years later, the habit hasn't gone, i felt comfortable flicking the flame on and off, every time i did, the words from Dumbledore's speech in third year came to mind;

"You can find happiness in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light,"

So i turn on the light, and still no happiness, that's when i realised this school was full of crack heads, who was hiding people from thee truth, cushioning them from what really is out there, only every one knew what was out there, only, no one dared speak it, no one dared speak his name. Harry dared, he always said his name, and i always shuddered, i wasn't any better than Dumbledore.

Every one is scared of something, Harry is scared of fear, Hermione is scared of being expelled, and I'm scared of fading away, stupid, i know it is, especially from the person that is hiding behind bathroom walls. I try to remember the last time i felt something, happiness, sadness, pain, anything, but for the past two years, ever since i realised i loved Harry, all i felt was numb, which is stupid, because if your numb, you can't feel anything, but i am pretty sure the word i am looking for is numb. Nothing any one would tell me sprung any emotion to life, they could tell me the Cannons would win at Quidditch, and i would just say some sarcastic comment, and smile, but in my heart, i couldn't give a shit.

I feel as though i have been kissed by dementors and the happiness has been suck straight from me, leaving me in an emotionless shell. So, i make myself feel something, I've never done it before, i only ever thought about it, self harm was something people didn't dare speak about, especially in my family, where you wrapped in cotton wool if you even showed you were unhappy, but its something i was willing to try, if it meant feeling some thing.

So, i broke apart my shaving razor, which why i had one was pointless, as i was yet to even show a bit of stubble. I held the razor in my hand, staring transfixed at the edges, it was as if it was smiling at me, i didn't know what to do with it, but this was a step at least, i rolled up my sleeve, and stared at my pale arms, a few freckles here and there, but other than that not a scratch, i turned over, so i could see my veins, i wanted to feel something, but i didn't want to kill myself, and staring at the blue lines in my arms, brought me back to reality as i stared at the razor, but still i felt nothing. So i did it, i put the razor to my arm, and slid it across, careful not to cut a vein, i saw blood, i dug harder, and it stung, i dug a bit more, and there it was, pain. I felt relieved, i had sworn i had become a robot, and was sure i would never feel anything again, but there it was, pain.

I stared at my blood, and it felt good. I watched as the crimson liquid dribble of my arm, and i watched it slide on the floor, causing a small puddle next to my body, i was mortified at the thought, that one small cut would make me feel so much, but glad that i had done it. I covered the cut with tissue, stopping the bleeding, because i felt something else, fear. The fear that i would get caught, and i cleaned up the blood with my wand, slowly pulled my sleeve down, i smiled, yes, Ron Weasley, smiled. I walked into the dorm, Seamus and Dean were still up, and Neville was fast asleep, i nodded to the two boys who smiled at me, and i sat on my bed, just, smiling.

The door to my left opened, and in came Harry. And my smile faded, and he sat on the end of my bed, and fell backwards, Neville and Seamus laughed, and made a joke about him not getting any, but he just glared at them, he drew the curtains to my bed and stared at me.

"She dumped me." He mumbled, and there it was, another emotion i had sworn i forgotten, happiness.

"Oh, really, how come?" I asked, trying to sound as if i was not completely happy about the news.

"She said, my heart wasn't in it any more." I thought about the words, his heart wasn't in it, i couldn't remember the last time other than tonight that he was actually with Cho, or in fact, the last time he spoke about her. "She said, I'm more interested in hanging around with you, than her." I laughed, and he just stared at me, yes, Harry and I are best friends, nothing more, well, that bit i hated, i knew we couldn't be anything more, because first off, we were best friends, second of, he is completely straight. "She said, I'd rather be an idiot with you, than show any compassion to her." I wanted to laugh, Harry showing compassion was something that i only dreamt about.

"Well, what did you say?" I asked as if i actually cared, i was to busy telling my heart to stop beating twice as fast.

"I told her, that she was being stupid." He sighed, "But i lied, she wasn't being stupid." I didn't know what to say, so i just stared, slightly more eager to hear about his date than i ever thought i could be. "I mean, i love spending time with you, you know me more than any one could possibly know a person." I smiled slightly, and avoided his eye contact, as once again i was telling my heart to stop beating as fast. "I know, i mean, your not like that, and neither am i, well, i don't think so." Okay, my heart can beat twice as fast i give it permission.

"Harry, what are you saying?" I laugh slightly, its nerves more than anything.

"I'm saying, that maybe, i am like that." I smile, still not looking at him.

"Maybe i am like that as well." I say, in practically a whisper.

"Maybe, we could be like that together?"

"Maybe we can." I smile, we're not going to win a prize for best speakers in the world, especially about our feelings, are we? But it was a start. We sat in silence for a minute, stealing glances at each other, before Harry kissed me, yes kissed me, okay, on the cheek, and walked of to his own bed.

I lay in bed that night, and my fears of fading away vanished, the thought that i had spent a couple of minutes convincing myself i felt better about self harm, escaped me, because i was with Harry. And for ten minutes at least, i was happy that i was in Hogwarts, the thought of being wrapped in cotton wool by teachers and parents who was so called protecting us from the dark lord, washed out of my mind, because for once i was happy, i didn't have to hide behind any one, i didn't have to hide behind my six siblings, i was my own person, and instead of doubting my personality, i was happy, because my personality was something Harry had obviously liked, and because of that, because the boy who i loved like me, i knew i could start liking myself too.

**The End**

****

**If you review.. i will do more if thats what you want **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for those who wanted more :D **

_Chapter 2_

Last night happened right? It wasn't some sort of dream, that felt so good, I'm still hanging onto it. But feeling that weird sensation other wise known as a smile, i know it was real. Yawning i throw my legs over my bed, every one is still asleep, all except one, Harry. He smiles sheepishly at me, and i smile gingerly back at him, yeah, this is awkward. I go to the bathroom, and just stare at myself in the mirror, not because I'm vein, but because i look like a stranger to myself, smiling me, seriously. After mentally slapping myself, and waking myself up with cold water, i walk back into the dorm.

"Morning." I smile, and he grins.

"I thought you wasn't talking to me." He says shyly, i grin at him, and sit next to him.

"And why would that be?" I ask, and i lay back a little, and he lays next to me.

"Because of last night." He says, and avoids my eyes, okay, so this is wrong, me enjoying watching him squirm.

"And what happened last night?" I know i know, i just, can't resist.

"Oh, nothing." I laugh, and he hits me, "Your teasing me."

"Just a little." I smile, and he grins once more, i stare at him, and he looks back at me, i know he wants to say something, maybe even do something but, words, and actions fail him. "Lets get dressed, I'm starved." He smiles, and i get up and grab my clothes, and with in five minutes, because okay we might be gay, but we're still guys, and guys don't have to take forever to get dressed, we are ready and walking extremely close to each other into the common room.

"Good morning Hermy," I smile, and she looks a bit stunned at my greeting, she has been one hell of a friend the past couple of well, months, bugging me every day to tell me what was wrong, and when i told her about Harry, she basically hugged me to death, and told me everything will be okay, three months later, everything is okay.

"Good morning Ronald." She smiles politely, "Good morning Harry."

"Morning Hermy." Harry laughed. "Shall we go then?" He asks, i know, we sound like a group of old people, but its a little joke that happened in first year, and its stuck.

"So, didn't see you last night." I laugh at Hermione, who instantly turns fifteen different shades of red.

"Oh well, i was in the library." I nod, and she looks away once more.

"Read anything good?" Harry asks, biting his lip to stop him laughing, god that's hot. Calm down Ron, no you calm down, oh not this again.

"Oh stop it, you both know where i was." Hermione laughed.

"Neville's a good boy, he was in bed by eleven." I laughed, and she went red once more.

"He is a very respectable boy." She laughed, and i roll into fits of laughter. Harry pats my back, and i melt at the touch, even if it is only to stop me chocking. I smile at Harry in thanks, and then its my turn to blush, Hermione picks up quickly, smart girl, "Lets get going to lesson, i want to be early so i can talk about my home work." We all get up, and the morning was going so well, until.

"Look who it is." Malfoy. Words are wasted describing what a ferret that bastard is.

"Oh who is it?" Harry asks, turning around sarcastically. "Is he talking about you Ron?"

"No, i think he is talking about you Harry." I laugh, playing along with his games, which get the blond very flustered.

"You two look very smug. Bet you had a long night, of bum sex." Malfoy laughed hysterically.

"How original, did you think of that all on your own?" I say, and he stares at me, leaning over me, which was ironic, as i am taller.

"Not denying it then weasel." He says pointedly, i think of a witty comment, but for once, I'm stuck.

"You know, all these slide comments you make, I've been wondering, if you were gay one Malfoy." Harry says calmly.

"Don't be disgusting Potter. Being gay is almost as bad as being a Mudblood." He stares at Hermione, and shivered, "What's the smell?" Hermione glared at him.

"You, now why don't you piss off." I say, and taking in a deep breath, and when he doesn't move, i push past him, and he falls back a little, and Hermione and Harry walk past, both squaring their shoulders, just in case.

0x0x0

"Idiot." I told myself, as i scribbled something out on my quill, Harry looked at me firmly, "What?" I laughed. Its normal, me calling myself an idiot, I'm the first one to admit that I'm not smartest of the bunch.

"Your not an idiot." He says, and looks over my work, which was now a parchment full of words scribbled out and ink blotches every where. "Come here." He takes my work, and erases it, and starts writing.

"What are you doing?" I laugh, and snatch it back.

"Nope, you sit down, and breath." He says, i look behind the patronising tone, and does as he says. "Feel better?" He laughs, i just smile at him and close my eyes.

"Harry, can i talk to you?" I open my eyes quickly, and see Cho standing there, Harry gets up.

"I wont be long." He promises, and i just nod, and stare at the parchment that is now consisting of lines of his handwriting, all on garden gnomes, i read it and start copying into my own handwriting, changing it slightly, when he comes back, he sighs, and then gets back to doing my work.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"She asked me out." He says, "And i said No." He added that quickly, after seeing the look of hurt on my face, i nod, and he just smiles. "I didn't tell her about us, i just said she was right and i didn't want to be with her."

"Oh." I say, and force a small smile, it was getting hot in the great hall, "Lets go out side." I suggest and he shrugs, we take our stuff, "Hermione you coming?" I ask.

"Oh, no thanks, i am meeting Neville," She smiles, and me and Harry make girlish noises, "Oh please boys, your not ten."

"Or girls." Harry laughed.

We sat in our usual secluded place, behind a large tree that blocked us from view, facing the lake. He sits next to me, and our hands brush, and our faces go crimson.

"Ron, about last night." He says quietly, i look at him, "I meant what i said, you wasn't just playing along, were you?"

"No, i meant it too." I smile.

"So, what now?" He asks, "I'm not comfortable with every one knowing." Good because neither am I! I nod, and he smiles, "So, are you like my boyfriend?"

"If you want me to be." I laugh.

"Then, yes, your my boyfriend." Harry grins, and then locks our hand together.

0x0x0

"Ron!" Hermione's voice sent hurricanes to my head, as all previous thoughts were pushed aside.

"What is it?" I ask, and she stares at me. "Jesus, who's died?"

"Oh, no, Ron, we really need to talk." I sit down next to her on the chair in the common room, "Where is Harry?"

"Upstairs getting dressed." I reply, "What is it?"

"They know."

"What, who know?" I ask, "And what do they know?"

"Everyone, they know, about how you feel about Harry." My eyes widen, and I'm pretty sure they're about to burst out of the sockets, my mouth is too dry to speak, "Cho, she spread it around."

"But she doesn't know." I say, "No one knows, except, me, you, Harry, but he already said he doesn't want people to know."

"Wait, what, Harry knows?" Hermione asked, "Ron!"

"Oh, yeah, i forgot to tell you." I laugh, and she throws daggers at me with her eyes, "Cho broke up with him, and she said how it was because he would rather spend time with me, and he said it was true, and asked maybe if i wanted to be with him, and then, i said maybe i would, and here we are, together, only he didn't want to tell any one, there being me not telling you." It was all a rush of a very long sentence, and she stared at me, and jumped up and hugged me. "Jesus Hermione." I laugh and push her back.

"What are you going to do?" She asks, "I mean, you have to deny it." She stars pacing.

"Well, if we are denying it, your going to give us away with your behaviour, just sit down, and when Harry makes an appearance we will talk to him."

"No, if he knows i know, he will think you told me, wait, he will know you told me." What, this girl has way to much time on her hands and uses it to think way too much, i begin to protest, and she looks at me again, in the way you do not want to be looked at. "Go up stairs, and tell him i told you what people were saying, go on, Ron, now." So up i went, like a good little dog.

Harry was on his bed, staring into space, a small goofy smile on his face, only if i told him it was goofy i reckon i would receive another look, and one look is fine for one mornings achievements.

"Hi," He smiles, and i sit next to him, "Give me a minute i will be ready." He says and pulls on his shoes.

"We actually need to talk." I say, again, I am not the master of words, he looks at me, as if he is scared, "Its nothing bad, well, maybe it is." I say, again showing my lack of good words man ship once again. "They know, every one, about us." I say bluntly.

"Did you?" He asks, and i don't actually believe he is accusing me, "I told you i didn't want people to know!" He is practically shouting at me now.

"Don't shoot the fucking messenger Harry!" I shout back, "Hermione told me when i went down stairs, but thanks for showing the lack of trust this early in our relationship means a lot." And before i know it, I'm slamming the bathroom door and locking myself in side. Very mature Ron, well done. Oh shut up, great I'm arguing with myself.

"Ron, I'm sorry." He says, the other side of the door, i want to swear so much, but hold it back, and just make a small grunt. "Please, come out?" What out of the closet, no thanks i like it in here.

"Why so you can shout at me again?" I sound like a three year old, get a grip on yourself Weasley.

"I'm sorry i shouted." So you should be idiot, i open the door and walk out slowly. "Forgive me?"

"Sure." I sigh. "I didn't say anything, i promise,"

"How do they know? We haven't done anything for them to know about." Is it me or did he sound disappointed.

"Cho, she made out how you dumped her for me or something." I say, "Bit pathetic really."

"Yeah, just a bit." He laughs, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, you don't want them to know, and neither do i, so we have to deny it."

"But, i don't want to deny how i feel about you."

"We're not ready for them to know Harry." I say, and its the truth, i mean, would you be ready? "Deny it, and then we'll just see how it goes, you can say how she is just upset about losing you."

"If she was that upset, she shouldn't have dumped me." Harry laughed, he muttered something, and i just stared at him. "So, we deny it?"

"Yeah, its all we can do. I'm pretty sure the teachers would frown at us." I smile, "And any more frowns on Snape's face, he'd look like a shaggy dog." Harry laughed, and i smiled.

"Lets go lover." He grins and we walk down the stairs.

"Morning Harry." Hermione smiles.

"Hi," Harry replies. "Breakfast?" And off we went.

"Is it true? Are they really together?" Was what we heard all the way down to the great hall.

"No its not true, don't believe things you hear from hormonal bitches who are insecure about losing some one they like." I laugh, and they just nod, Hermione shoots me a look. "What?"

"Nothing Ron, nothing." She says, and walks of.

"What did i do now?" I laugh.

"Go talk to her." Harry smiles, and i do, running after her.

"Hermione what the hell was that about?" I say, and every one looks, if people didn't believe me and Harry, they'd probably believe me and Hermione was an item.

"Ron not now." She hisses.

"What did i do wrong?" I ask, and people still stare. "We talked about it, i did as you said!"

"Yeah but you chose the wrong thing." She said and walked of once more. Harry catches up, and pats my shoulder.

"Tough luck, think you really upset her this time." He laughs, as if he is a best mate cheering up a mate about losing their girl friend.

"Wouldn't mind so much, if i knew what i had done." I laugh and sit opposite him, our legs rubbing together under the table.

0x0x0

"Potter. Weasley. Or are you both going to be Potters?" Malfoy, Blond Fucking Cunt.

"Jealous?" Harry laughs. "Your so pathetic."

"I would think Weasley would want to be a Potter, go into a family where they're not blood traitors, but I'm definitely sure you could find one a bit better then his,"

"Like yours you mean?" Harry laughs, "Fuck off Malfoy."

"I always knew you were a bunch of fags."

"Hows that?" Harry asks, and i just watch the verbal match. Turns out Malfoy didn't have a response to this, and walked of, pushing past us both. "Moron."

"Complete and utter moron." I laugh, we walk down a quiet corridor, both having a free period, "Seems like a bad thing now." I moan.

"What does?" Harry asks.

"Denying it." I sigh, and sit on the stone steps.

"What do you mean?" He asks, and sits next to me.

"Bit close aren't you, might look funny." I smile.

"What do you mean, denying it," He asks, as if my comment was pushed aside.

"I've been denying my feelings for you, for two years Harry, its kind of hard to deny them when there slightly out in the open." I sigh, and he stares at me.

"Two years?" He asks, and looks at me as though i am a freak.

"Yeah." I say stupidly, and he moves even closer, and he kisses me, not on the cheek, not on the for head, and no, not on the nose, but on the lips, i melt to the touch of his lips on mine, he breaks the kiss, and there is a few people staring at us.

"Then lets not deny it." He grins.

**Reviews :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

That day passed in a head spin, we walked down the corridors, hand in hand, ignored the faces that stared, the comments that we refused to let sink in, because we were together, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters right? Wrong. No love story is ever that happy.

We had done nothing wrong, we were in love, but, that was wrong in its self. Only to us, it was the right kind of wrong.

"Potter, Weasley, the head teacher would like a word." Professor Flitwick smiled sheepishly at us, he looked at our hands, and he went red, and then walked off, so we walked to the head masters office, as if we were five years old, and sent there because we had stole a lolly pop, but I'm sure this was a bit more serious then that.

"Good boys, sit please." The head teachers words were not as soft and gentle as they once were, they weren't hard or bitter, they were disappointing. We sat next to each other, and exchanged worried glances. He sat opposite us, looking at us over his half moon glasses. "I understand you two have taken the next step in your relationship." What the fuck do you say to that, so we say nothing, just sit, stare and stay silent. "I'm not saying what you two have isn't right."

"Sir, please, just get to the point." I speak before i even hear myself, he looks at me, and Harry's mouth is open, in shock. "Sorry, its just, every one says its not right, well why isn't it right?"

"Mr Weasley, please control your self." I'm not a fucking baby.

"No, i wont control myself, if this was any other couple, you wouldn't call them in here, you wouldn't even care, but no, because its two guys, and ones your precious Harry fucking Potter, you give a shit." Okay, swearing at the Head teacher, real clever.

"I understand your upset, but this affects more than you two."

"How does what we have affect other people?" Okay, i really need to calm down.

"People are close minded Mr Weasley, please refrain from swearing at me." I breath in deep, calming myself down a little, "People take offence to what you two are doing, because they believe its wrong." I go to say something but Harry kicks my legs, and i glare at him instead. "It might not be wrong, to you it might be perfectly right. However, there is still the matter of Voldermourt."

"Why is he a homophobic too?" Okay, seriously what am i saying. Listen to the old man.

"Ron!" Harry says in his i mean business voice.

"No Harry, this is shit, and you know it." okay taking it out on the boyfriend, not a good idea. "How can you listen to this,"

"Because he is right!" Okay, i just got verbally slapped, he stares at me as if he is regretting he said it, but he said it.

"Fine, we don't need to have this stupid fucking speech, Its over. No one can say anything now, because nothing is going on." I scream, and i walk out of the office, making an effort to slam the door behind me.

I walk out in to the castle grounds, i don't care about the looks I'm getting, and i definitely don't care that I am scaring the first years. Feet pounding, fists clench i walk down to the lake, and stare at it.

"Fuck!" I scream, and throw a stone in the water, listening to the loud splash as i fall to the floor. Well done Ron Weasley have i mentioned how utterly clever you are tonight. And a Prefect too, terrible. I bang my hands on the floor, and it hits a corner of a sharp stone, and i watch the blood glisten from my skin. "Fuck!" I say once more, just for affect, i stare at the cut, and it feels good, great I'm turning into a freak. Before i even realise what I'm doing, my nails are digging into the cut, making it that little deeper, making the blood flow that little faster, and if feels that little bit better, as if with the liquid my pain is being washed away and onto the floor.

I watch the moon rise, and I'm still out in the cold, not eaten anything, and it starts to rain, i move slowly, my hand covered in blood, i wipe it on my robe, and shove my hand in the pocket, and walk towards the common room.

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione's voice comes crashing at me.

"Not now." I say, and walked up stairs, Harry is on his bed, so i walk into the bathroom, and shut the door, in the light i see how bad my hand actually is, and i run it under cold water, its definitely going to be infected, but i don't care.

I can't hide in here forever, yes i can, oh seriously you can't, do be a baby, and go to sleep, you look like shit, oh thanks. I sigh and walk out into the dorm, my hand wrapped in tissue, blood sinking through.

"Ron, what?" Harry asks, but i give him the look, and he moves away. "What happened to your hand?" I ignore him, and sink into my bed, pulling my blanket over my head, hiding from the world. "Ron, I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?" I laugh, and push the blankets away, and face him. "You know i couldn't care less how sorry you are, you said we didn't have to deny it, and we didn't, and we were happy right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then, that idiot says how wrong it is, and you fucking agree, because that makes perfect sense."

"I didn't agree."

"Yeah sure you didn't, you always agree with what that fool says."

"He isn't a fool."

"Fuck off Harry," I say, and put my head under my pillow, any hope of shutting out the world, but he pulls the pillow.

"Ron, i didn't agree with him, i love you, i don't care who knows."

"Well, you didn't act like that today Harry, your to preoccupied with saving every one, and us being together hurts people, apparently, and you live to make people feel better."

"That's not fair!" He shouted.

"You know what isn't fair, day after day watching the person you fucking love with some one else, and the next day them telling you how they pulled, yeah that's not fucking fair, or how about, finally being with that person, and then finding out you can't tell any one, or, just to put a cherry on the cake, finding out they think its wrong, that's not fucking fair Harry." I stare at him, my eyes are watering, and i don't even care.

"No, it isn't." He mumbles. "I love you, please Ron."

"Please what?" I ask, I'm to angry to think rationally, or at all.

"I want to be with you, always with you,"

"It will hurt people."

"I don't care, i don't want to hurt you." Bit late for that don't you think? I nod, not knowing what else to say. "Can we go back to you being my boyfriend now?" Am i that easy.

"Yeah." Apparently so.

0x0x0

I walk down the stairs, and every one stares up at me, i sit with Hermione, i owe her an apology, but i don't want to give it, not yet.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Oh every thing is fine, just peachy.

"Yeah. Look, i am sorry for walking of earlier," I say, as apologies go, that wasn't so bad.

"Its okay Ron, honestly, I just want to know if you are okay." I smile, "What happened to your hand?" She says, and grabs my hand, yeah because doesn't hurt when you pull it.

"Angry stone." I smile, "Didn't like me punching it." She rolled her eyes, as Harry walked in, my hand still in hers.

"Its infected." She sighed, "Hi Harry.

"Hey," He says, and sits next to me, and takes my other hand, i smile.

"You should go to madam Pomfrey." I roll my eyes, "Seriously Ron, its going to go green."

"I like the colour green," I laugh, "Its not that bad,"

"Does it hurt?" She asks, yes.

"Nope," I lie, and she pokes it, "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"It does hurt." She said, a proud look on her face.

"Well if you poke it, it will hurt." I say, and rub my hand. "Bitch."

"Whore." Hermione grins.

"Yeah because I'm the whore," I winked, "Neville wasn't in bed at eleven last night, not like me," Hermione blushed deeply, and me and Harry laughed.

"Well, i reckon you was in bed at eleven, but considering your boyfriend is in that dorm, you don't have to sneak around after hours getting some." Hermione winked, and me and Harry blushed deeply, "I'm going to the library."

"Have you seen the time?" Harry laughs. "Don't think the library is open, Neville might be though." Hermione laughed and walked of.

We sit on the sofa for a couple of minutes, our hands locked together, i kick my feet up so I'm practically lying on his lap, and he is stroking my hair.

"Ron, can i have a word?" Ginny's voice breaks me out of my day dream, and i reluctantly get up, and follow Ginny to a corner. "How could you?"

"Sorry?"

"You know i liked Harry, how could you do that? I hate you, don't talk to me ever again Ronald Weasley." Okay, what! She walked of, and i am left standing there mouth open.

"I'm going to bed." I sigh, storming up into the dorm.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asks.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." I laugh, but i don't feel like lying. "Harry, she doesn't want to know me any more, my own sister."

"What why?"

"Because she loves you." My hands shake, so i clench the sheets.

"Well i love you." He smiles.

"She's my sister Harry, she's going to tell my parents, oh, crap my parents." I never thought about them, will they be okay with it? Will i be thrown out like Percy? Where would i go?

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I sigh, "Its so screwed up now." He sits beside me. "What ever happens, we'll be okay though."

"Yeah." He smiles and holds my hand. "Do you want me to talk to Ginny?" I shake my head, "What about your parents?"

"Its the holidays next week, mum has arranged for you to come over." I smile, "We could tell them then?"

"If you want to." He smiles, "There your family."

"And yours, mum has always thought of you as another one of her sons," Okay, so what I'm dating my brother? He looks a bit like how i feel, "We'll just tell her, and if she is angry, well fuck her."

"She's your mum Ron." Harry says simply, "She wont be angry,"

"I don't know, we've never talked about homosexuality in my house, its like some thing you just don't talk about." I sigh loudly and fall back on the bed, he lays next to me, hands still holding.

"If you don't want to tell them, we don't have to."

"She'll all ready know, Ginny will tell her."

"Maybe not." Harry says, "She doesn't seem like that sort of person to tell."

"Harry, she has been talking about you since our second year." I laugh, "She's a bit pissed at me, she'll do anything, and she knows mum will be angry and try to break us apart, and then she will think she would have won wont she,"

"If your mum doesn't approve what then?"

"Who cares, i have never felt this happy Harry, you wont understand how i feel with my family, its some thing i don't understand, but if being with you means i don't have to see my family, i would be with you in a heart beat."

"Ron."

"No Harry, its true, all my life I've been searching for the person i am, and with six siblings do you know how hard that is, i finally found the person i want to be, and that's the person who is with you," Harry blushes and kisses me roughly on the lips.

"I love you so much." He smiles and kisses me again, a little more deeply.

"How much?" I ask, and he kisses me again, this time pushing himself on top of me, he loves me, a lot.

**Thank You For The Reviews... **

**More soon I Promise :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

As I've said before, i hate school, being with Harry, and being happy with Harry, makes me hate it even more, the looks i thought i could avoid, the comments i thought could never hurt me, they're all sinking in, and, it hurts. Hermione hardly talks to me or Harry any more, Harry has become more attached then ever, but that i like, what i don't like is Ginny, ignoring me, shunning her own brother. I don't know what to do, i was confident about choosing Harry over my family, but despite everything, family is family. Tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days of my life, tomorrow is the day i tell my parents. Even though I'm pretty sure Ginny has told them, because when ever i see her, and she knows i seen her, she has that smug look on her face. I take in a deep sigh, taking in Harry's scent, he sleeps next to me on my bed every night, the boys in the dorm don't mind, as long as we're on each other and not on them, they don't care, they think we're cute, at least they've accepted us. Seamus and Dean even stood up for us, when people were saying stuff, if every thing fails with my family, at least I'll have friends.

"Morning," Harry smiles, as i sniffle a yawn, i lay a kiss on his for head, morning, right, that's why the sun is taunting me, reminding me this could be my last full day with a supportive family.

"Morning," I say, as if i haven't been awake for hours, chewing on my lip to stop my tears. I look at the clock next to me, half six, too early.

"Good sleep?" He asks, as he plays with my fingers.

"Yeah, you?" I ask, i hate lying, but i can't tell him how scared i am.

"No, i knew you were awake Ron." He says, "This thing tomorrow is really bugging you isn't it." He knows me too well, its creepy, i nod. "It will be okay, i mean, your mum is really understanding,"

"Is she?" He looks at me a little, "We've never had anything happen in our family that there was a need for them to be understanding," He sighs, i sigh, and i rest my head on his shoulder, this way, if a tear falls he wont be able to see.

"At least we don't have lessons today." He smiles, "We can spend the day thinking what we're going to say." I nod, "And you can get some more sleep, stop worrying, just close your eyes, and think happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts, right," I smile, but i close my eyes, and take a deep breath, and the next thing i now, Harry is waking me up.

"Its time for breakfast." He smiles, "Did you think happy thoughts?"

"I thought about, me and you alone on a deserted island, and you were naked..."

"Ron could you finish that sentence another time," Dean laughs as he walks over to my bed.

"All i was going to say is he was swimming." I smile, and every one laughs and i crawl out of bed yawning.

The great hall was packed with excitement, Christmas decorations covered every wall, a huge tree at the entrance, but nothing could distract students when me and Harry walked in, it was a usual thing, we'd sit alone, every one would talk about us, point at us, laugh at us, some Slytherins even threw stuff at us. But we pretend like its not happening. We don't do anything in public, occasionally we hold hands, but only when one of us is feeling slightly scared or insecure about our surroundings, but that's enough to make people hate us.

We sit at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Hermione are laughing together, Ginny keeps looking over, but i pretend like i can't see her.

"We'll tell dad first," I say, "He never really gets angry about any thing, and if he understands then he will calm mum down, if she doesn't."

"Okay, so how are we going to tell him?" Harry asks. "Is he and your mum picking us all up at the station?"

"And mum, we'll have to ask to dad in private, but before Ginny gets of the train, and then see how he reacts, and then if Ginny looks like she is going to talk to mum in the car, we'll have to hold up conversation, one where she can't let it slip."

"You've thought about this a lot," Harry smiled. "Should work."

"Yeah, but if they don't understand Harry, what are we to do?"

"Well, we could come back here i suppose." He says, "They wont throw you out, me maybe."

"They can try." I smile, and he laughs.

"With me through and through aren't you."

"You bet." I grin.

0x0x0

Me and Harry are in a carriage of our own, no one wants to sit with us, which is good, we sit together, talking about the day ahead of us. As we arrive, i feel sick, and he squeezes my hand, and steals a kiss before we get of the train.

"Boys, you look well." Mum greets us, taking us both in a huge hug.

"Thanks, dad, can we have a word please?" I ask quickly, mum looks at me, and then Harry, and we rush of with my dad.

"Every thing okay?" He asks, his balding head beaming at us in the sun.

"Well, we have to tell you, some thing important," I say, and he smiles, that welcoming smile. "Me and Harry we are, well, we're a couple dad." He blinks. And blinks again.

"Very well." He says, and then walks of, Fuck, is that good, bad, what was that?

"Dad, wait." I call after him, and he stops and turns back, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Don't tell your mother, let me have a word with her son." At least he still calls me his son. "I'm proud of you." I beam inside, and i smile at Harry, "Come on, I'll get your bags, and I'll meet you at the car." we nod, and we walk of, smiling.

The car ride home wasn't what we thought it would be, dad held the conversation, about work, school and Quidditch, mum spoke about the house, the twins and their business, Charlie and his dragons, and Bill and Fleur, and Ginny said how school was okay, and that she got a boyfriend, to our surprise, Dean. Me and Harry just absorbed the conversation talking when we were spoken to.

"Now Harry, I've put the usual bed in Ron's room."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." He smiles.

"Now, go get unpacked, and I'll get dinner going."

"Do you need any help?" He asks, little angel he is.

"No dear, I'm fine, go on," She smiles, and i practically pull him away from the kitchen.

"Ron, a word." Dad calls, i tell Harry i will see him in a minute, and i walk in the garden with dad, in silence.

"So, you and Harry?" He asks.

"Yeah, me and Harry." I repeat, wondering if he really was okay with it.

"How long have you two been an item?" He asks, he sounds so serious, and so unreadable.

"A couple of weeks, but I've liked him a while dad." I blush, i never talk to dad about personal things.

"Like i said Son, i am proud of you, but are you sure you are ready for this?"

"How do you know when your ready dad?" I ask, "You don't get a switch in your brain, it doesn't tell you when your ready for this, you only know if your ready until you do it, and i am ready for this dad, I've wanted it for so long," He doesn't say anything for a moment, he just smiles.

"And Harry, what does he think?"

"Well, I'm guessing he must like me, if we are together dad," I smile, and he laughs. "Dad. Are you okay with it?"

"I think your too young to make life changing decisions but i am not going to disown you, or be angry, i want you to know that i will support you know matter what."

"Thanks dad." I smile, "What about mum?"

"Your mother is very traditional, but i will talk to her,"

"Thanks." I smile, and walk up to Harry.

I walk in with a little grin, and he is sat on my bed picking at his nails, "Well?" He asks, and i laugh, i fall onto the bed in front of him and kiss him breathlessly. "So, he's okay with it?" He asks, and i laugh again, i told him what he said, and Harry kissed me, and then we both laughed.

Ginny kept on throwing me and Harry daggers, but we smiled through them, "So Ginny, anything knew you want to tell us?" Mum asked, she asked every time we came home for a holiday, Ginny shot us another look.

"Well, not really, some boys came out though," My fists clenched under the table.

"What do you mean came out?" She asked, not understanding the muggle term.

"As a couple, you know, gay." Ginny laughed, dad shot us a look.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that," He said quickly, mum didn't say anything. "Molly, you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm just thinking about what Ginny said."

"Why what are you thinking?" He asked, as if it was a private conversation between them.

"I think its wrong." Okay, so i am about to die, Ginny looks at us again, and smiles.

"What do you mean its wrong?" He asked.

"Boys shouldn't be together," She sighed. "I'm glad we raised our children the proper way." She looks at me, and i just smile weakly. "Like our Ron has a girl friend." I do?

"Mum, I don't."

"Ginny has told me all about your special some one." Fucking bitch. I look at Harry who smiles at me. "So who is she?" She is my best mate who is actually a he.

"Molly, lets not talk about this, Ron doesn't want to talk about it in front of us."

"Nonsense, so who is she?"

"She is." I scanned my brain for any thing that could to mind, but nothing, "Mum its Harry!" Silence. Shit. "My special some one is Harry!" Dad looked at me, and he actually smiled. What the hell was going on.

"What?" She said.

"Jesus," I muttered and she looked at me. "Mum, me and Harry are together, i love him mum,"

"Love, your sixteen."

"Yes, sixteen. And i am in love. With Harry."

"NO, you can't be."

"Yes, i am." I sigh, and get up, Harry follows, and we walk up to my bedroom. I hear dad shout at Ginny, and mum defend her, then mum shout at dad, and dad back at mum. I slide down my wall, and put my head in my hands, and cry. In front of Harry, i couldn't care less, i cried so hard i thought i was going to throw up.

"Ron," He sighs, and sits next to me, and i fall into his embrace.

"She hates me." My words are foreign to my mouth, "My own mother." he holds me tighter then ever before, and i feel safe, and all thoughts of my parents disappear and i fall asleep in his arms.

"Harry, is he okay?" My dads words are soft and gentle, i look up, my eyes red from crying, and my body stiff from sleeping at such a weird angle.

"I'm fine," I lie, looking at my dad i feel as though i am about to cry again.

"Your mum wants a word."

"Dad, she hates me i can't talk to her." I say, but i don't look at him, i stare at the floor.

"She does not hate you," I look up, and raise an eye brow, "Come on," I get up, and Harry follows, holding my hand, and my dad smiles.

My mum is sat at the kitchen table, looking as if she has been crying, she smiles as we walk in, i sit opposite her, Harry next to me, and dad next to mum.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, i smile at her from the corner of my mouth, "I didn't mean for you to think i hate you," I look away, "Ron, your my son, and i love you." I smile and look up at her quickly before looking away. "I want you to be happy, I just, being with another boy, you have to realise how hard it is going to be for you," I sigh, i already know how hard it is. "Do people at your school know?" I nod, and she gasps, "Oh." I look up, "How did they take it?"

"Bit like you did," I mumble, and she hangs her head.

"Sorry," She says again, louder then the first time. "Are you two serious?" I look at Harry who nods, and i nod, "How serious?" I don't know, very, "Are you sleeping together?" Jesus!

"Mum." I say, and she looks at me, "No mum, we are not sleeping together, we're not just going jump into bed together." I say and she nods, although i have been thinking about it, a hell of a lot lately.

"You love each other?" We both nod. "That's all that matters then isn't it."

"What, your okay with it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ron, being gay, well, its not understood, and i am sad to say i do not understand, i grew up, and i loved your dad, but, well times have changed, and well, if your happy, i will try to understand." I smile, at least I'm not getting chucked out at Christmas. "And you have a good boyfriend Ron, don't let him go."

"I wont." I smile at Harry who blushes.

We walk up to my bedroom, and we smile at each other, and fall into bed, i kiss him deeply, and he kisses me back. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ronald." He smiles and kisses me again. "About what your mum said, about us sleeping together, i want to take it slow between us."

"Course, so do i, i don't want to jump in to bed too quickly."

"Good," Harry smiles, "But, when we're both ready we will know." He kisses me deeply, and then hugs me tight.

The next morning is Christmas morning, and Harry is fast asleep in my arms, i kiss him softly on the lips, and he moans, and his eyes open, and i hand him his glasses as i kiss him again, this time he reacts by pushing me onto my back, and jumping on me, kissing me.

"Merry Christmas lover." I smile, and he kisses me, and pins my hand to the bed, he kisses down my neck, and slowly takes of my top, sending kisses all over me, and he takes his kisses to my belly button, as he unpins my hands, and slowly takes of my bottoms, pulling them and my boxers down a bit, and reveals my hard on, and he kisses it, and i shiver, he licks my length before taking me in his mouth, and i moan, as his hands run up and down my thighs, i push my hips up, and i hit the back of his throat, with a loud moan of his name, and i shoot my liquids into his mouth, and he grins, swallowing it all.

"Merry Christmas Ron." He smiles, and lays next to me, after pulling my bottoms back up.

So far, best Christmas ever.

After a shower, and a kissing session, we walk down stairs, all of the Weasley's are sat at the table, Fred and George grin at us, Bill and Charlie waves.

"Merry Christmas boys," Mum smiles, "Come on sit, eat, Harry you still look like you haven't been eating properly," Every thing is back to normal, i grin a little and Harry punches my shoulder, we sit at the end, opposite Ginny, conversation sprung into action, Bill and Charlie were talking about dragons, Ginny was talking to the twins about their jokes, and mum and dad were talking about what ever parents talk about, and me and Harry just sat, in a comfortable silence, taking in the conversation.

"Harry, eat more." Mum puts more on his plate.

"I don't think he is hungry," I say.

"Well, eat more later then?" She asks, and Harry nods.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." He smiles.

"Molly, call me Molly." She smiles, and he nods, and blushes, so damn cute. "Present times, every one to the living room."

Me and Harry sit closest to the tree on the floor next to each other, Fred and George on the sofa behind us, Bill and Charlie on the floor next to Ginny, and mum and dad on their normal chairs.

"Fred, you can hand out the presents." Mum says.

"But Ron is closer." Fred protests.

"I'll do it," I laugh, and start handing out the presents, me and Harry went halves on a present for mum and dad, a knew owl, we got Ginny a chain, and she looked at it and mumbled thanks, we couldn't not get her any thing. Harry got Bill an earring and Charlie a black roped pendant with a dragon on it, and to mu surprise, he got me a new broom, a fire bolt like his. I got him a black rope chain like Charlie's only instead of a dragon it had a Chinese symbol for love on it.

"Thank you." Harry grinned, "Do it up for me?" I moved around his back, and did the clasp up.

"What does it mean?" Fred asked.

"Love." I say casually, and Fred and George make girl noises, and Bill and Charlie eye me and Harry up.

"I love it," Harry smiles, as he fingers the pendant, i smile, and every one else starts chatting amongst them selves.

"Thanks for the broom, i wasn't expecting it." I smile.

"I knew you've always wanted one," He says.

"It must have cost you so much." I say.

"It doesn't matter, honestly," He grins, and i rest my head on his shoulder.

"So Harry." Fred laughs.

"You and Ron?"

"Yes, me and Ron."

"Why him?" George laughs.

"He's hardly good looking." Fred states.

"Because he's perfect." Harry grins, and i blush, and the twins make puking noises, and Ginny storms out of the room.

We walk into my room, and i smile at Harry, and sit on the bed next to him, "I'll be back in a minute." I kiss him quickly, and walk into Ginny's room.

"Gin," I say, and she looks up at the door.

"Fuck off Ron." She says, her heads stuck in a book.

"Look I'm sorry." I say, "I don't want me and Harry being together to hurt you, your my sister and i love you."

"Yeah, well i hate you, now fuck off out of my room." I sigh loudly, and walk into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, before going back to mine and Harry's room.

"Fred, George, get out." I say, not in the mood for them.

"Does little Ron want Harry all to him self?" I sigh and just sit on the bed, Fred and George exchanging looks.

"Catch you later." Fred says before leaving with George.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asks.

"Ginny, she hates me, she actually really hates me." I cry, "My own sister. Hates me."

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, makes me smile. and i am sorry there are small errors, but when ever i write its usually late in the night or early in the morning! hope that doesn't stop you reading. Review for more :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You For The Lovely Reviews. I have tried checking for grammer mistakes, and spent ten minutes making sure i had capital I's :D Please Review **

_Chapter 5_

So, every thing was perfect, mum and dad hadn't disowned me, my brothers thought it was cute, all was well. Except for Ginny, who looked at me as if I wasn't there, my own sister, acting as though I don't exist all because I am with the boy she likes, pathetic really, but it still hurts.

I try not to let my feelings show, I can't let Harry know because he will blame himself, because he is just that sort of guy. Mum has been smiling at us, and we smile back. I think of how happy Harry is, wishing I could be that happy, but its never that easy is it?

"Ron, come and help set the table," Mum calls me, I leave Harry with the twins and walk over to the kitchen, passing Ginny who acts as if I hadn't walked passed her. I set the table silently. "Every thing okay dear?"

"Yeah every thing is fine." I lie, I can't tell mum what's wrong, she wont understand will she. She'd put it down to our relationship affecting others, and she wouldn't want her precious Ginny to get hurt.

"Okay dear," She says, and I smile weakly, once the table is set, I look out at Harry who is laughing with the twins, I can't go out there, so I sink back into my bedroom.

I sit on the window frame, staring out at the garden, I can see Harry, he is looking around for me, but I just sit there, and look up at the sky, wishing I could be any where but here, tears sting my eyes as I try to ignore the thoughts that creep through my mind, how can he be happy with me, when I'm like this. The insecure Ron Weasley is slipping back out, and taking over, and I'm letting it.

"Hey Ron, your mum says dinner is ready," Harry creeps up behind me, I turn my head around and face him, "You going to tell me what's wrong?" I shrug. "Its Ginny isn't it?"

"Yeah," I mumble, "But its not just her, its everything." He pulls my hand and leads me to my bed, so that I am sitting next to him.

"Tell me, please." He says softly.

"Its, I can't explain it, before we were together, I felt as if I was incomplete, I tried to be happy, to ignore these feelings, and I hid behind the curtain of my family, and of you, and then, we happened, and, I told myself, if you liked me for who I am, then I can finally like myself too, but now, Ginny, she was the only person in my family that I really connected with, and she hates me, because of us. And people at school, Hermione, I trusted her with everything, and now she hardly talks to us, I know my family say they are okay with it, but I can see past there faces, I can see they're disappointed. I told myself I don't care what my family thinks, that's half the reason why I told them, because I thought I would be happy, because despite the comments, the looks, I'd have you. But I'm not happy, I love you, with all my heart, but I can't shake this feeling." I say it calmly, even though my whole body is shaking.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asks, "I love you, I do, but if us is making you feel so unhappy, I don't want you to feel that way." I stare at him.

"I don't not want to be with you, if i wasn't with you, i think this whole thing will have been a waste of time." I say, and he smiles a bit.

"So, what do you want?" He asks.

"I want to be happy, and i want to be with you." I smile, and i reach up and kiss his lips softly.

"What do you want to do about Ginny?" He asks.

"There is nothing we can do, I just have to hope one day, she will wake up and realise what a twat she is being." I smile, hoping that day will be soon. "And every one at school, well they can just fuck off, its our last year, we have our exams, and we should be studying for them, instead of caring what people say."

"Your sounding like Hermione." Harry smiles, and I smile weakly.

0x0x0

Harry and I shared a train carriage to our selves, until Neville, Dean and Seamus greeted us, and sat with us, I didn't mind, "Shouldn't you be doing prefect duty?" Neville asks.

"Shit. Catch you later." I laugh and rush of to the prefect cabin, where Hermione is waiting.

"So, nice Christmas?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, you?" I smile.

"Not bad, Ron, there I some thing I need to tell you." She points to an empty corridor, and I follow her. "Your going to freak, I mean, I freaked." Hermione freaking out, there is some thing you can imagine, not.

"Hermione, what is it?" I ask, freaking out before i have even heard the news.

"What I am about to tell you, you can't tell her I told you." I nod, and promise, "Ginny, she is having trouble with you and Harry."

"I already know, and don't tell her, its sort of obvious."

"No Ron, just listen, she is planning some thing, I told her not to," I stare at her, "She's made a love potion, she's giving it to Harry, so she can have him, Ron, i told her not to, don't worry,"

"Don't worry, don't fucking worry, my deranged sister is trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"You and Harry in love yes?"

"Yes." I sigh, "What has that got to do with it, we have to stop her."

"No, Ron, yours and Harry's love is true love, no potion can go against it," I stare at her, "Look, her potion will work for about a week, and in that week, he will think he is in love with her, but deep down, he will know he isn't, and his feelings will come out,"

"No they wont, because I'm not going to let her." I shout, and storm of to the carriage. I get to the carriage, and, my heart breaks.

"Ron, come on," Hermione pulls me away, and I just stare, Neville, Seamus and Dean are staring at the same thing, how could he, how could she?

"Ron man come on lets go." Dean says, and Seamus and Neville follow, pushing Ginny and Harry.

"Ron are you okay, say something." Seamus says, putting a hand around my back.

"They were kissing," I mumble, my eyes shut, trying to erase the image of Harry and Ginny making out in the carriage that I was sat in ten minutes before.

"How could he do that?" Dean shouts, "Stupid bastard." I don't say nothing, I just sit on the floor, crying my eyes out, like a baby.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry's voice punctures my heart, "Ron, why are you crying, what's happened?"

"What's happened, you are a jerk Harry." Dean shouts, and I don't even stop him, I can't talk, I'm lost for words, all I can think is, my own sister.

"What?" Harry asks, "Ron come on mate talk to me."

"Stay away from him Harry, you've done enough." Neville pushes me away from Harry, and I walk past him with out saying a word, all I can hear in the back ground is Harry shouting at Dean.

That night, I sat in the dorm, my eyes hurting from crying so much, how could he do it? How could he forget our love like that? I look over at his empty bed, my heart shatters as I think of what he could be doing. With my sister!

"Ron, you have to eat some thing." Dean sighs, I close my curtain on him, and put a block on it, so no one can open it but me, I add a silencing charm so they can't hear my tears. I cry into my pillow, when the door to the dorm opens, and with out looking I know Harry has just walked in.

"Is he still upset?" He asks, and I know he is standing next to my bed.

"Upset, your a fucking bastard, of course he is." Seamus shouts. "What happened with you and him?"

"What do you mean nothings happened." Harry says.

"So last term meant nothing to you." Dean said from the other side of the room.

"Last term, what are you talking about?"

"You and Ron, you telling him you love him, and then you spend the Christmas with him, and on the train with him, and then all of a sudden your with his sister,"

"Me and Ron are just friends, I'm not in love with him." If my heart wasn't broken it is now. I pull open the curtains.

"Its not his fault. Just leave it." I say, and Seamus looks at me.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asks, staring at me, I look into his eyes, hoping to see my Harry, but he is a stranger in front of me.

"What Seamus said, is true, last term, yes, we were together, yes you said you loved me, yes i love you back, we spent Christmas at mine, and we came out to my family, Ginny doesn't approve, she loves you just like me, and she wants you to her self, so she made a love potion, you drank it, forgot you love me, and here we are." I say in a monotone voice, and they all stare at me,

"Ginny, no, she wouldn't do that, I'm not gay, i never would fucking go with you." Harry shouts, and storms out the room, and I crawl back into the bed, this time not even bothering with the silencing charm.

I walk around the school like a zombie, I walk with Hermione but I never say anything, every one laughs as I walk past, because every one knows about Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Ron," Harry smiles at me, I look up, I can't be angry with him, it really isn't his fault.

"Hi." I mumble, Ginny walks up to him, and puts her arms around his front, pulling him in for a kiss. "I got to go now." I say and walk off, and she is smiling. I sit with Dean and Seamus most of the time, because Hermione spends most of her time in the library. Seamus would talk to me about Quidditch, getting my mind of Harry, and it would work some time, but most of the time I'm thinking about Harry. Just waiting for the potion to wear off, hoping it would be one day soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

It had been a month, Harry still thought he was in love with Ginny. A whole fucking month, I spent most of my time with Neville, in the green house, Neville talked to me as if nothing had happened, and when I wanted to talk to him about it, he would always listen.

"Ron," Hermione shouted, as I walked into the common room, every one turned to look at me, their faces full of sympathy, every one knew what Ginny had done, and as a result, they hated her.

"What?" I asked, Harry was sat with Hermione, he looked seriously pissed off.

"The potion, its stopped working." She grinned.

"Great." I mumble, and I walk off, its been a month. A whole month where i had to watch Ginny kiss Harry, each time digging the dagger deeper and deeper into my heart.

"Ron, wait." Hermione calls, and I stop, and turn around.

"What!" I shout, and every one looks at me, even Harry, who is now standing up fidgeting with his hands. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I say clearly, and walk upstairs, Harry running behind me.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." He begins.

"Look, It's not your fault, I just don't want to hear it, not now, I'm tired, and if I talk now, I will say some thing I really don't mean." Harry stares at me, that look breaks my heart. "Fine, we'll talk now." And he sits on my bed next to me.

"I don't know what happened." He says, "One minute, I'm happy and in love with you, and telling myself I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And then, Ginny happens, and there is a cloud around my heart, clouding you from me, and all I could think about was Ginny, but when ever I saw you, it was like the cloud vanished a little." I nod, as if I understand. "Hermione said Ginny kept giving me more potion, that's why it lasted so long." I nod again.

"Anything else?" I ask bitterly.

"Ron, please, It wasn't my fault."

"I know it wasn't Harry, but come off it, I saw you and her every day, kissing, holding each other, and it was a love potion, not a hate Ron potion, you said some things I can never forget Harry."

"I didn't mean what I said." He was now crying, and so was I. "I love you Ron,"

"I love you Harry." I say, and I just sit back on my bed, and turn away, closing my eyes, blocking out the tears.

"Ron, can we go back to normal?"

"Just like that?"

"Please, I don't know what I'd do with out you in my life."

"Well, I know what It's like Harry," I say, "And I don't want to feel that way again." I turn around, and put an arm around him, hugging him tight.

0x0x0

"So, every thing is back to normal?" Hermione asked as we walked down the next morning.

"Not normal, but we're working on it." Harry answers, and I just nod, I look around, Ginny is sat alone on the chair.

"Ron leave it." Hermione says, "There is something else."

"What?" Harry asks.

"Lets go talk some where else." She says, and I walk out first, knowing If I stayed in there a minute longer, I would be getting expelled for killing my sister. We walk out of the castle grounds, and down by the black lake.

"So, what is it?" Harry asks, and I sit on a rock, he sits next to me, and Hermione stands in front of us, as if she is going to give us a lecture.

"When, Harry was you know."

"In love with my sister," I mumbled, receiving a scowl from Hermione and a hurt look from Harry, "Sorry."

"Any way, when he was with her, they, well they had sex." I stare at the ground, not trusting myself to look at any one. "And, she well, she's pregnant."

I couldn't speak, what could I say. If it was any one else, I would kill the boy that got my sister pregnant at fifteen, but it was Harry, and he didn't realise what he was doing, but no love potion automatically makes you sleep with some one.

"Seems she put some rose juice in the potion, which is the reason why Harry couldn't see that it was wrong to sleep with her." What did she just like read my mind or something? "She doesn't know what to do, she is really scared." Good. "Say something." Say what?

"I should talk to her." Harry says, and rushes off. I don't move, Hermione sits next to me, and puts her arms around me, and I just cry. Two months ago, I was so happy. Now I've forgotten what its like to smile.

"Ron, you can't be angry at Harry." I mumble a response, "It really isn't his fault, I don't know what got into Ginny."

"Harry by the sounds of it." I say, and sniffle a fake laugh, and she smiles. "I'm not angry at Harry, I'm just hurt i guess, even though I haven't a reason to be."

"Of course you do." Hermione said, "Out of all of you, you have the most reason to be upset about this, She was your sister, and she fooled your boyfriend into loving her, and now she is pregnant with his baby, you got every right to cry."

"Thanks for that reply of this last month," I say, "Do you know if she will keep the baby?"

"I don't know." Hermione says, and we sit there staring at the lake for an hour, I tell Hermione that she can go, but she says she has to stay with me. Another hour later, Harry walks up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I just asked her what she was going to do with it." Harry responded.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hermione smiled, and hugged me quickly before walking of. We sat in silence, for what seemed like forever.

"So, what is she doing with it?" I asked, not looking up.

"She doesn't know, but Ron, I want her to keep it." Saint fucking Joseph you are. "I mean, I've always wanted a family, and now, I want a family with you." I look up at him, "And, I want children, but we can't have children can we?" I don't answer, I just stare. "And if we keep her baby, it would have both our genes in." He sat down next to me, and took my hand. "Ron, please say something."

"I don't know what to say." I mumble, he squeezes my hand tighter then before. "I want to have a family with you Harry, I love you." I smile, and kiss him, it feels weird, kissing him after a month of not kissing him, he moves his hands to my face, and cups my cheeks, pulling me in deeper as my hands go around his waist.

0x0x0

We walk back into school, hand in hand, and small smiles on our faces. "We're okay right?" He asks, and I stop walking, and pull him in for another kiss.

"We're perfect." I smile, and continue to walk. We go into the common room, and find Ginny.

"Can we talk?" Harry asks, and she looks up at us, I put on a small smile, holding onto Harry's hand tighter so I don't go to punch my pregnant sister.

"Okay." She mumbles, and we sit opposite her, Harry puts a silencing charm around us.

"We've been talking." Harry says, "We want you to keep the baby, and if you don't want to look after it, we will."

"Seriously?" She asks, she stares at me.

"Yeah, seriously." I say, "Look, what you did was wrong, and no matter how nice I might act around you, your no longer my sister, I hate you for what you did, but, your fifteen, and your pregnant, and me and Harry want a baby, because we can't have one of our own."

"Okay, we'll have to tell mum though." She says. "What are we going to say?"

"Your going to tell her the truth." Harry says. "This holiday."

"Okay." Ginny said, the next holiday was in about five weeks. "I am sorry."

"Save it." I say and get up, Harry follows with out looking back at Ginny. We walk up to the dorm, which is empty, and i sit on my bed, and pull out my home work.

"Your studying?" Harry asks, as if he is in shock.

"Yes, Harry, I'm studying." I say, and he looks at my work.

"This is really good." He holds up an essay from Snape.

"Well, I've spent the past month studying Harry," I say, and he nods, "Sorry," I smile.

"Its okay," He smiles, and pulls out his work. "Now, we can study together?"

"Sure." I smile, and make a little room on my bed for him. "But if Hermione asks, we were doing naughty stuff up here, she doesn't know about my in depth studying, don't want her to think more of me." I smile, and he laughs.

The following morning in Transfiguration, McGonagall calls me to stay behind, I sit at my desk, and she sits on the desk in front of me.

"I know what has happened with Ginny and Harry." She begins and i just stare blankly, "And I think you are making the right choice," I smile weakly, "I also wanted to tell you now, before you got a shock at the leaving party after your exams, that you will be given a special prize."

"What, why?" I ask, a little startled.

"You've been through a lot more then most this past year, realising your feelings for Harry, and having the courage to act on them, a true Gryffindor. And then dealing with your family, you never gave up, you held on strong, and even with Ginny, instead of breaking down, you put all your effort into your school work, when any one else would have been to distracted, and as a result, you have managed to beat Hermione in most lessons." I blush, "And as the head of your house, I am extremely proud of you."

I grin on my way to the great hall, no one has ever said they are proud of me before, its a good feeling. I sit next to Harry and Hermione.

"What she want?" Harry asks, as he takes my hand.

"To say I am getting some prize thing at the leavers dinner."

"What for?" Hermione asks.

"Well, I'm not sure, but, well, I beat you in most lessons, sorry," I say, and she grins, and throws her arms around me. "Your not mad, I mean you worked so hard all through school."

"No, I'm not mad, you deserve it." She grins, "I knew you were studying harder, I just didn't know how much."

"My boyfriends a nerd." Harry laughed, and i punched him in the side playfully. The next couple of weeks, i spent with Harry and Hermione, like old times, we studied together, and then Hermione would go to the library, me and Harry would have some alone time, I wasn't ready to have sex with him, not after everything, and he understood completely, then when our tongues were tired of kissing, we would study some more.

"So, here goes nothing." Ginny muttered, as she got of the train, me and Harry followed, Hermione was spending the holiday with her parents. We walked behind Ginny, hand in hand, and mum smiled at us all, hugging each of us, we decided that Ginny should tell mum and dad once we got home, just to avoid an angry out rage in the car.

"So, what did you want to tell us dears?" Mum asked, as me, Ginny and Harry sat across from her and dad at the table.

"Mum, I was an idiot, I spent this term giving Harry love potion so he would fall in love with me, and not Ron."

"Ginny, how could you?"

"Because I love him mum, but, I know he is with Ron now, and there is nothing I can do to change it." She sighs, "But, mum, that's not all, I'm, pregnant."

"Your what!" Dad screams, the only time he shows true emotion towards his family is when his little girl is involved. "Its Harry's yes?" He looked sternly at Harry, he looks as though he is about to punch him.

"Its not Harry's fault, Ginny put some thing in the potion, and it made him think sleeping with her was okay, he didn't know what he was doing." I say, and he smiles at me in thanks. "We've decided, that me and Harry will look after the baby, because we can't have children,"

"No, no you will not." Mum protested. "You and Harry will not raise this child, Ginny and Harry will."

"No mum I'm not ready for a baby." Ginny said.

"You and Harry will get married, and do it properly."

"No!" I shouted. "He will not marry her."

"Mrs Weasley, I can't marry Ginny, it wouldn't be right, I'm in love with your son not her." Harry said.

"You should have thought about that before you got her pregnant." Mrs Weasley said.

"I'm not marrying her." Harry shouted. "I'm sorry, but I wont."

"Get out, go on," Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Mum," I said weakly.

"Go back to school, i can not have you here."

"Fine." I said, "Come on Harry."

"Not you Ron, your to stay here."

"Tough, If he goes, I go. Come on." I dragged Harry by the arm, and stormed out the front door.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said as we walked down the end of the lane, "Its all my fault."

"What, no it isn't." I say, and pull him in for a big hug, "Its alright, don't worry." He breaks the hug, and stares at me.

"What now?" He asks, and I shrug, "We can get the knight bus back to school." I nod, and we pull out our wands, there was a bright flash and a dark purple triple decker bus appeared in front of us.

"Hello, I'm Stan, I will be your conductor today, oh hello Harry." The skinny man grinned at Harry.

"Hey Stan," Harry replied, unenthusiastically, "Can you take us to Hogwarts?"

"Sure thing. Jump on." We got on the bus, I looked around and Harry pulled me into a hug and we sat on one of the beds.

"I can't believe my mum." I mumble, my body shaking, i feel a constant need to cry.

"She was probably just upset," Harry said, "She'll see sense, she can't make me marry Ginny, I refuse to."

"There's little in the world that my mum can't make happen." I sigh, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, she can't make me marry her Ron." Harry says, and holds my hand tight, "You and me forever Ron, no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N -- Thank you for the reviews :D For your persistance in reading.. i wrote a bit just for you.. enjoy :P Keep the reviews coming please :D **_

_Chapter 7_

We arrived at the school half an hour later, McGonagall was waiting out side the castle, we said our good byes to Stan, and walked up to our head of house.

"Boys, I'm so sorry." She said, and embraced us in a loving hug. "Ron, your mum is worried sick." I simply shrug, right now, I couldn't give a fuck what my mum is feeling. She scowls at me, and then nods, "She will be arriving tomorrow, and I suspect she will want to take you home."

"I am not going back there," I say simply, but my words at the truth.

"Ron, she is your mum." Harry says, and i just look at him.

"And you are my life Harry." I say, and blush deeply, as McGonagall is grinning at me. "Please don't make me go." I'm practically begging now.

"I will do my best." She smiles, "I will be talking to her, I have to tell her about your achievements and improvements this year." She smiles once more, "Go to the common room, Dobby and the house elves will bring you some food." We nod, and then walk up to the common room. We're the only Gryffindors here for the week break.

"What you said before, did you mean it?" Harry asks, and I look at him, "About me being your life?"

"Yes, I meant it." I say, and absent-mindedly set up one of the chess boards, Harry sits opposite me, he smiles at me sheepishly and i laugh a little, "Your cute when you blush." I wink, and we start playing the game. A few minutes later, Dobby brings up our food.

"Harry Potter, Dobby is here to serve you and your Wheezy this break." He says and bows, I hide a little giggle, and then he bows to me, and i just laugh.

"Dobby, don't do that." I laugh, and he looks up apologetically, "I mean, you don't have to." I add quickly before his dome like eyes start to water.

"Wheezy is to kind to Dobby. Harry Potter is lucky to have his Wheezy!" I look up at Harry and he is blushing staring at his shoes. "Do you need anything else?" He asks.

"No thanks Dobby." Harry replies. "Thank you for the food," With a loud Crack, Dobby is gone, and i grin at him. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything." I smile, and walk towards the food, "Lovely, kippers."

After we ate, we collapse on the sofa, and i pull him on top of me, kissing him passionately as i run my cold hands on his warm skin, i suck on his top lip, not to hard but not to soft,my hands circle the small of his back, and he arches himself to my touch, i break the kiss only to pull of his top, as he works on mine, i pull myself up, and take my top of, as i roll him under me, i like to be on top. I kiss down his chest, licking his soft skin, as my hands fumble around his belt, he moans as i start to pull down his trousers, i grin when i am faced with his erection, i kiss the head and lick away the pre cum, before taking him in my mouth completely, i build up a quick rhythm, as i make him hit the back of my throat, its weird how you can miss one taste, and not realise you miss it until you taste it again. He shoots his liquids into me, and i swallow it all, and i look up, he is red faced, and breathing hard. "See your lucky to have your Wheezy." I grin, as i saddle him, my clothed erection rubbing his, he gets flustered at my comment, and i feel his body tremble, and he pushes me over. "Taking charge are we?" I laugh, and he grins, "You can be in control tonight." I smile, and he kisses me, probably to stop me from talking. "What would you like me to do?" I ask. And he kisses me hard, and whispers in my ear turn over, "Some one is demanding isn't he." I giggle, but i do as he says, and he pulls down my trousers, "Are you going to spank me for being a naughty boy?" I laugh, wondering where my playful mood has come from, but not wanting to return it.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more," He pants, as he places a finger in me, and moves it around, "Because you've been a very naughty boy." I moan as he places another finger in me, pushing further in to me, i moan his name, "What was that?" He asks, and i moan the word more. "Where's your manners?" He asks, and pulls at my hair, kissing my ear lobe, making me weak and wanting more.

"Please," I breathed, and there it was, he pulled his fingers out, and replaced them with his erection, i breathed heavily as he pushed himself into me, he built a rhythm immediately, he got me pleading for more, "Faster," He licked my spine, and then he stopped, he pulled out slightly, i could still feel him on top, i went to protest, but then he slammed himself into me, harder then ever, making me moan in pleasure or was it pain, either way it felt good, i screamed his name, as his hands found mine, i was pleasing myself to the rhythm, he pushed himself into me harder, and slapped my hands away, "That's for playing with other peoples toys." He says, as he starts pumping my growing erection, he pumped and pushed to the same rhythm, that had my body shaking, i didn't want this feeling to end, but at the same time, i wanted it to be over, not sure whether my body could take any more of this. I released at the same time as he did, the common room sofa, a sticky mess of our love. He fell on top of me, and we curled together naked, our trousers at our ankles.

"That was,"

"Perfect." Harry finishes my sentence with a kiss on the for head, and i feel myself fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning we wake in Harry's bed, i don't remember getting up from the sofa, but i don't care, i am wrapped in his arms, and he is smiling down at me.

"Morning beautiful." He smiles, he is glowing.

"Morning lover," I say and sit up a bit, still in his arms. "How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes, you look so cute when you sleep." He smiled, and kissed my cheek. "Dobby came up with breakfast, its on the side, what do you want?" He asks, about to get up.

"I can get it dear," I smile, and get out of the warm bed, and walk over to the dresser where the food is, i bring back the tray, and two glasses of juice. "When was i wearing bottoms?"

"You don't remember?" Harry laughed, i sit back down, and hand him some juice and toast, and he smiles, "We were asleep on the sofa, practically on top of each other, not that i was complaining, but you were, you said you were cold, and we both kept on falling, so we came up here about two in the morning, and you pulled on some bottoms, and then the next thing i know you was fast asleep."

"You must have wore me out a fair bit yesterday." I grin, and he winks at me. "I've not slept that well in ages." I smile, and just enjoy the moment with him. Half an hour later we finish breakfast, and go into the shower together, washing each other, which took longer then expected. We walked back into the dorm, smiling, the room was cleaner then when we left it, Dobby had been in and cleaned it for his Potter and his Wheezy, i laughed a little to myself, and saw a note on the bed. "We got to meet McGonagall in ten minutes." I say reading the letter.

"Your mum will probably be down there," Harry says and i sink into the bed, wanting to hide behind the curtains. "What ever happens, my heart will always be yours."

"Like wise." I smile, and kiss him roughly, "Lets go." We walk to McGonagall's office hand in hand, i hold onto it tighter as i open the door, my mum and dad sat on one of the chairs.

"Trust you boys slept well," My cheeks flushed at just how well i slept.

"Yes thanks Professor." Harry said politely, she told us to sit, so we did, our hands still attached to each others.

"Ron, how dare you walk out the house, walk out on your family like that," Mum begins, i just stare at the carpet, squeezing Harry's hands, using my fingers to send messages of love.

"Molly, calm down." Dad pipes up, "Ron, you shouldn't have left." There was so many things i wanted to say, but i couldn't find the words, so i just coughed, and fidgeted. "Haven't we been through enough?" That was it, i had to say something.

"You, you think you've been through enough, try going through this, realising your in love with your best friend, confronting your feelings even though your insides are screaming no, then, finally being happy because they love you back, and you think everything is perfect, but no, then your little sister has to come in and get involved, making you live the worst month of your life where day after day you see the person you love look at you as if you don't exist, and then to find out he got your sister pregnant, and to put the cherry on the cake, find out your parents want them to get married, and don't give a fuck how you feel, try going through that, and have to sit exams at the end of the month!" I say, and i realise i am shouting, my body is shaking, and Harry grips my hand tightly.

"Well said." McGonagall smiles at me. "Ron, could you and Harry give me a minute alone with your parents." We get up and walk out, we sit out side of the castle, and Harry pulls me in for a hug, which is what i need. His body tells me silently that everything will be okay.

"Your brave for what you just said to your parents, I've never heard you talk like that before." He says, we're still hugging, i never want to let go of this hug. "I love you."

"Love you too," I smile, and reluctantly let go, and just stare at the scenery, after a couple of minutes, we're being called back in.

"Ron, don't speak to us like that ever again." Dad says, you'll be lucky if i ever talk to you again, i stare at the ground.

"We've discussed your problem." McGonagall said, "Your mum would like you to go home," I just stare at her in disbelief. "However, i told her it should be your choice,"

"Ron dear, just come home and we can sort this out."

"Can Harry come mum?" I ask, but i already know the answer.

"I don't think Ginny is up to seeing him."

"Ginny should be locked up for what she done." I say, my temper rising again. "You don't toy with people's feelings."

"She's fifteen, she didn't know what she was doing."

"When i was fifteen, i knew perfectly well what i was doing mum," I say, "She's not a baby, she knew what she was doing, she just didn't care about any one else, except for her selfish self, and now look what she has done."

"Do not talk about your sister like that." Dad says, and i just laugh. "Ron, what's happened to you, you used to be a good kid."

"Dad, that's the thing, nothing has happened to me, you just want to think there is, all my life, I've lived in the shadow of every one in my family, and i don't want to be a shadow any more, I've grown into a person i want to be dad, don't you understand, you just don't want to accept me, but i don't care if you accept me or not, because Harry has, and to me right now, he is all that matters."

"Very well then." Mum said, "We'll send your stuff here,"

"What?" I ask.

"You've made it very clear Ron Weasley you want nothing to do with us, so we want nothing to do with you," And they walked out of the office, and i was left with out a family.

I stared at the floor, as tears fell from my face, what had i done? Harry's arms wrapped around me, and i felt like pushing away, i wanted to run, i wanted to hide. McGonagall stared at the place mum and dad were sitting, she couldn't believe it either.

"Harry why don't you take him upstairs," She said, and Harry held out his hand, and i took it and walked silently back to the common room, i fell to the floor in a heap crying, so this is what it felt like being alone?

"Ron, I'm sorry." Harry says, and he sits next to me, i fall onto his warm body, and cry freely, he whispers sweet nonsense into my ears and rocks me back and forth a little, I feel my body shake, and i realise I am freezing, but I just sit there. I cry until i have no tears left in me, but my heart is still throbbing from the latest dagger. I sit up a little, the room is fuzzy from my blurred vision, Harry takes me by the hand and helps me up, and leads me upstairs to the dorms, and into the bathroom, he sits me on the bath, I am to weak, to stunned to do anything for myself. He wets a cloth, and dabs my face, the cold water a blow to my skin, but his touch is welcome, he washes my face, and kisses my cheek, and then takes me to the bedroom, he undresses me, and puts me in some warmer clothes, I sit on the bed, my legs folded around a blanket, he sits next to me, his arms tight around me, I fall back a little, so I am lying down, he is next to me, a protective arm around me.

"What happens now?" I ask, my voice harsh from crying.

"What do you mean?" He asks, and sits up a little.

"After school, where do we live?"

"We can get our own place." Harry says.

"With what money?" I ask.

"I have money Ron." He says, and I just nod, "And then we can do what ever we want."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To spend the rest of my life wrapped in bed sheets with you." He smiles, "But more then that, i want you to be happy."

"I am happy," I smile, "Your my family now. And that's more then I could ever want."Harry smiles, and kisses me sweetly on the lips, before snuggling up close to me, and we both fall into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The day after was spent in bed, we talked about everything, it was as if we had planned our future in twelve hours, we were going to live in muggle London, in a cosy house, have a big garden with tall walls around it so we could fly, and Harry decided that we should get a dog, I'm not to sure about the dog though, I could hardly look after Scabbers remember.

"We should do some thing today," Harry said, as he buried his head in my chest.

"Like what?" I asked, "I'm perfectly fine of repeating what we did yesterday."

"Whore." Harry laughed, and started tickling me.

"But you like it that way." I smile, and kiss his head. There was a loud crack, and Dobby was at the foot of our bed.

"Sorry to disturb Master Potter and his Wheezy." He said, if house Elf's could blush, I reckon his cheeks would be crimson. "But McGonagall would like a word with Wheezy." I reluctantly get up, and pull on any clothes I could find. "I will bring breakfast up when you return."

"A House Elf after my own heart." I grin, I smile to Harry, who looks a little worried, so I walk back and kiss him and he looks calmer.

I knock on McGonagall's door, and she opens it with a small smile, I sit opposite her, and she just stares at me for a few minutes.

"So, what's going on?" I ask, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence in the room.

"Yes, well, your stuff has arrived." I look at my shoes, they said they would send my stuff, I just didn't think they actually would. "I trust you are still sticking to your choice," I nod, I can't look up, or say anything, not trusting myself to speak because I know i will cry. "Its a big choice, you are sure your ready?" I nod, "Very well, your stuff is in one of the private rooms, as its stuff that has been in your room whilst you've been here, I trust you don't need any of it now?" I nod, "Ron, your okay with what happened right?"

"I'm fine," I lie, my voice is shaky and rough, and I know i am about to cry any minute now, "I love Harry with all of my heart professor, Its just, I never knew my mum would hate me for it. She said she would try to understand, she said all she want is for me to be happy, and I am with Harry, and a part of me is happy, but the other part is wondering if I really made the right choice." before I could stop myself, i was crying heavily, my eyes hurt from the familiar feeling of tears, and I rushed out of the room. I didn't know where i was going, so I walked over to the Lake, and sat on the same rock, that I sat at when Hermione told me about Ginny.

"Alright Ron?" Hagrid's large voice spoke, and sent pain through my ears, "Blimey, what is it?" He asks, looking closer he could tell I was crying, he pulled his large arms around me, protecting me from everything, and I cried into his large fur coat. "What ever it is, you'll pull through, your a survivor."

"I'm not so sure Hagrid," I sniff, "My family don't want anything to do with me."

"Cods wallop!" He says, "Your family are the most caring family I have ever known, give them time, this thing with Harry, and now Ginny, must be tough on them, they'll realise what they've done, and soon enough you'll forget this whole episode ever happened." I squeeze myself around him a bit more, feeling safe. "Come on, let's get you to Harry." He says, and I get up and he walks his arm on my back, I choke back more tears as I see Harry's worried expression. "I'll leave you two alone, Ron, remember what i said."

"Thanks." I smile weakly, and Harry pulls me into a hug, we stay there for about ten minutes, just enjoying the embrace. Harry pulls me to the sofa, and pulls me onto his lap, and I just sit there staring at the fire.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asks.

"I'm not hungry." I mumble, my chest was full of tears, I couldn't eat anything.

"Okay, well its here for when you are hungry." He says, "What happened?" I told him about my stuff, and I told him how I broke down and cried in front of our head of house, and how Hagrid comforted me. "Ron, if you want to sort things out with your family, i will understand."

"You don't get it do you." My voice louder then i thought possible, "I don't want to sort it out with them, because i just want to be with you. I don't care if they are against us any more, i really don't, I had a reality check when I was told they really had brought my stuff here, if they're willing to throw me away like that, then who needs them. All I need is you." With that, I get of his lap and walk up to the dorm, and into the bathroom, just sitting behind a locked door.

"Ron, please come out?" His voice is soft, "Come on please," He hear a small thump, and he is sat on the other side of the door. "I'm not going any where, I will stay right here and talk to the door."

"You look a bit stupid talking to a door," I say, as I get up to unlock it, he stands up and smiles at me, I pull him into a hug and just hold him for a minute, or two. "I love you." I whisper in his hear, he lets out a little giggle.

"I love you too." He says, "But your tickling my ear," He says, and tries to pull away, but I don't let him, I blow on his hear and he giggles louder, I kiss along his neck, and start sucking on his ear lobe, and he melts in my arms as he pulls me to the bed.

0x0x0

Every one was back at school now, coming home from the week break, our room mates were surprised to see us sitting on Harry's bed when they came up, they asked us loads of questions, we didn't answer them, well not with the truth, we just said we decided to spend the holiday here. After being questioned, I grabbed Harry and walked to the common room, and he laughed and followed, we saw Hermione sat next to a crying Ginny.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and she looks at me, and throws her self at me, I pull her into a hug, I couldn't hate her forever, she is my sister after all, and she had spent the week probably being yelled at, while I spent the week wrapped up in bed with Harry.

"Mum, she's gone mad." She sobs, and I go to make a joke but its not the right time, so I hold her tight, "She says neither of you two are to see the baby." She says, and a few people look around, and I glare at them and tell them to fuck off, "I can't raise it on my own Ron i can't." Every one is staring now.

"Come on Ginny, lets go for a walk yeah?" I ask and she nods, I grab her hand and Harry and Hermione follow. "It will be okay I promise." I say, as I sit her on my lap.

"How will it be okay Ron?" Ginny asks, "I messed everything up," Yes you have.

"No, look we will sort it okay." I say, she nods, "Mum can't stop Harry seeing his child." I say, the words come out a bit bitter but I just shrug it of, "And she can't make you do anything you don't want to."

"Ron, I'm not ready for all this."

"I know, i don't think any of us are," I say, "But we will all get through it okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smile and give her a loving hug. Harry looks over at me and smiles, and so does Hermione. "Did you go see any one while you were at home?" I ask.

"Mum took me to a healer." Ginny replied, "Said I'm to see madam Pomfrey once every two weeks, for check ups."

"Will mum be going with you?"

"Yeah."

"Great, when is your first check up?"

"Next Friday." Ginny said, "What, you've got your chess face on!" I laugh a little.

"We'll talk to her then, all of us." I look at Harry and Hermione. "We'll have to make her see something, i don't know." I reply, and Ginny laughs.

"Don't think you've thought this much since ever." Hermione laughed.

"Neither do I, it hurts." I smile, and every one laughs.

0x0x0

"Harry, are you awake?" I whispered, and Harry sat up next to me.

"Yeah." He replies, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but, can we talk?" I say, and he puts a silencing charm on the bed. "Its nothing bad, its just an idea." I say, and he gets rid of his worried face.

"Well you started the sentence with can we talk, i thought it was going to be bad." He said as i smiled at him, "What's the idea?"

"You know the other week, when we said we were going to get a house together?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Course i did,"

"Okay, well, this is just an idea, if we look into buying one now we can get it ready before the baby is born, and we can prove to mum that we are ready for it, and we want what's best for the baby."

"That's a brilliant idea." Harry says, "We'll start looking for a house tomorrow, in our free period."

"Seriously?" I ask, "I thought you would want to wait."

"Why would i want to wait?" Harry laughs, "I can't wait to start my life with you." I reach down and kiss him passionately, and one thing leads to another.

0x0x0

"Ron that's clever." Hermione grins, and Ginny laughs.

"I always knew your head wasn't filled with saw dust," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I smile, "Hermione, we're going to need your help." She looks interested. "We want to live in muggle London, and well your smart and was raised by muggles, whereas Harry was just raised my muggles."

"Hey!" Harry punches my arm.

"See, any way, we wanted you to help us look for a house, I know your busy with studying, but we could really use some help."

"Oh Ron." She beamed, and hugged us both. "Course I'll help you. We'll have to get some muggle house brochures, and then find a house, how are you going to pay for it?"

"I have money from my parents." Harry said.

"But I'm going to give you half the money, once I get a job." I say and he just stares at me, I hate it when he puts his money out for us, he smiles and I nod. "So, what do you think Ginny?"

"I think it might work." She says. "So what are we going to tell mum?"

0x0x0

Hermione and Ginny walked to the hospital wing, whilst me and Harry waited out side McGonagall's office, she wanted to talk to us, we were called in, and saw my mum sat tears in her eyes, she looked up at us and looked away.

"Good, boys, right on time as always." McGonagall smiled, and we sat at the seats she assigned for us. "We wanted to talk about life after Hogwarts. Where you will live, and so on."

"We've actually sorted that out." I say, and my mum turns her head, I stay focused on McGonagall who is looking intrigued, "We've brought a house."

"You what?" Mum shouted, "When where?" I ignore her shouts, as if I can not hear her.

"Me and Harry brought one in muggle London." I say, McGonagall smiles at us. "I was meaning to ask, as we're not eighteen yet and that's the age you have to be to purchase a house in the muggle world, we need a guardian to sign."

"Well I will not sign it." Mum said, and for the first time I look at her.

"Good, because iI wasn't asking you." I say calmly, "You've made it clear I'm no longer one of your sons, so there for your not my guardian, I was wondering if you would be able to sign it." I smile at McGonagall.

"I'd be delighted." She smiled, "We'll have to put up spells around the house though, protection charms and so on." We both nod.

"Mum," I say, and she looks at me, "The reason we brought the house, other then for a place for us to live, is so we can raise Harry's child."

"No, you will not." She said, her voice raising, she is standing now, but I remain calm, even though it is one of the hardest things to do, even though I don't want to be a Weasley, I still have that Weasley temper.

"Mum, its Harry's child,"

"Exactly, Harry's not yours!" She shouts. "You can't raise some one else's child."

"I will not raise the child as mine, I will raise it as Harry's and Ginny's." I say, "Ginny doesn't want to raise the baby mum, and she doesn't want you to either, she wants us to."

"The baby is my grandchild!"

"And you can have visits. We're not going to keep the family away, its you who chose to walk away." I hit a nerve, and she sits back down.

"You'll finish school?"

"Course." I say, and I know we won. "The baby will not be due till after we leave, and by then we will have the house ready, and I will get a job, and Harry will be able to spend time with his daughter."

"And so Harry will spend every day in the house?"

"Well, no, we was going to ask if you would baby sit some times, in case Harry wanted to get a job as well." I say, and Harry smiles at me.

"We want you to be part of the babies life." Harry says, and she stares at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well." She says, and I just stare.

"But I will want to make sure your house is suitable for the child, and I will sign the guardian forms, good bye," She said and walked of, and I let out a loud sigh. We did it.

**A/N Thanks For all the reviews.. i have a case of writers block at the moment.. sorry if it seemed rush but i know all the ideas, i just don't know how to fill them into the story.. so instead of messing around with it, I'm just finishing it as soon as, because i am going away next week, and would like to finish it before i go away.**

**I also have a request. I have written another fic, and am having trouble's deciding whether or not to post it, it is a very dark fic, and deals with rape, abuse and so on, and is between Ron and his dad! Do you think i should post this story[[ there will also be Ron/Harry involved Review if you think i should post this story! **

**More of this story soon :D **


End file.
